


A little jealousyyy

by thatchubbynerd



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Forever, Little bit angsty, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, also confused changkyun, and changkyun is not happy about it at all, but like, hahahhah, happy ending kinda bc idk, im a jookyun trash im sorry, its one shot so even tho there could be another chapter there isnt, jealous changkyun, jookyun - Freeform, kihyun is a mom, minhyuk and jooheon are little bit touchy with each other, only little tho i promise, poor baby doesnt know how he feels :(, seriously he is rlly jealous, shownu is a dad, soft, they try to make things right beetween the two love birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchubbynerd/pseuds/thatchubbynerd
Summary: Minhyuk and Jooheon are little bit too touchy with each other and Changkyun is not happy about it at all.





	A little jealousyyy

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Rainbow by Vincent Blue while writing this. Its an OST from My Ahjussi, best kdrama ever yall should watch =))   
> Anw im a jookyun trash so thats why im writing this yall welcome

Changkyun knew he shouldn’t feel angry, but it was hard seeing Jooheon and Minhyuk so touchy with each other all the time. Minhyuk was always all over his best friend, hugging him from behind, cuddling with him in the dorms, kissing him on the cheek and even being really affectionate during their concerts and other events. His hyung has always been like that, but past few months, it really bothered Changkyun for some reason. And it was frustrating, because he couldn’t look at Minhyuk without feeling a slight pain in his chest. 

It took him some time but eventually Changkyun admitted to himself that he was jealous. He was jealous of Minhyuk being so close to Jooheon. It wasn’t like he and the other rapper weren’t close. God, they were best friends. Of course they were close, they hugged and sometimes when Jooheon was scared because of a movie they watched with other members, he even slept with Changkyun because he was too scared to be in his bed alone. But Changkyun felt and saw that what they have will never be the same what his hyungs have together. It looked so natural to him and even to the fans and it hurt. 

So Changkyun tried his best to suppress his feelings. He was telling himself that it doesn’t matter and that it will eventually go away. But the more he tried to act like everything is okay, the more it was obvious that it’s not. 

He avoided Jooheon a lot. When it wasn’t necessary for them to be together in one room, he quickly disappeared to his studio and was writing songs all night or was just watching his favorite TV show. They had to write songs together and Changkyun respected that because he didn’t want to disappoint his fans and his managers. He acted like everything was okay in public and the fans didn’t suspect a thing. No one did except for Jooheon. 

His best friend tried to confront him about it many times, Changkyun could see that. When they were writing songs together in the studio, he saw him trying to say something, but he failed every time he tried to start a conversation. So neither of them did anything. They were circling around each other both too scared to do something. 

When it was lasting a few weeks, their members started to notice there is something going on between them. The first one to confront him about it was Kihyun. He was helping his hyung with dinner and the other members were sitting in front of a TV, too lost in whatever they were watching to listen to their conversation. 

“Changkyun? Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure hyung, what’s up?” said Changkyun without even knowing what would follow. 

“I know it’s none of my business and I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t starting to affect the whole group, but it is, so I have to. What’s going on between you and Jooheon?” 

Changkyun almost cut his fingers off when he heard it.   
Damn it. He was absolutely sure that none of the members noticed but it looks like he was wrong. 

“W-what do you mean, hyung? Nothing is going on.” 

Kihyun gave him a look. 

“Changkyun, I’m not blind. We are not blind. Everyone noticed something is wrong, even Hyungwon who is asleep half of the time he is in the dorm.” 

How was Changkyun supposed to answer to him, when he himself didn’t know what exactly was wrong. Yes he was avoiding Jooheon and yes he was jealous of Minhyuk, but why. Why did he even feel like that? Jooheon was his best friend, nothing more. So why every time he saw him with anybody else than him, it hurt so much and why did he wanted him all for himself? 

Deep down Changkyun knew, but he was too scared to admit it. 

“There is nothing wrong, hyung. Don’t worry about it,” he simply answered and started cutting the carrot again. 

Kihyun didn’t say anything for a while. 

“Okay. I won’t force you to tell me but whatever it is, better deal with it quickly. Before it’s too late.” 

The next member to come up to him was Hyunwoo. It was a few days later after Kihyun confronted him in the kitchen and Changkyun started to think that this was the end of it and that no one will be opening it up again. So when Hyunwoo took him aside after the dance practice, he was yet again oblivious to what was coming. 

“Changkyun, can we talk a little?” 

“Sure hyung,” answered Changkyun happily. He loved talking to Hyunwoo, truly. Their leader was such an easy going person and made him laugh without any effort. He was amazing and Changkyun loved him with all of his heart. 

“It’s just…Jooheon came up to me yesterday and he was feeling really down. And when I asked him what happened…” 

Hyunwoo looked really uncomfortable and Changkyun started to guess where this all was heading. 

“Basically, he told me that you two are not on the same page anymore and that he feels like everything is his fault because you are avoiding him. Now, I can tell that something is not okay between you two so I want you two to try and fix it. I can tell that it bothers you too, Changkyun. You don’t smile as much as you used to before and Jooheon is the same. It hurts me to see you two like this. And I’m sure the other members feel the same.” 

Changkyun wanted to cry. He had no idea that it was affecting everyone so much and it hurt him to see his leader sad. But more than that, it hurt him to see Jooheon sad. He noticed it too, how the other rapper isn’t smiling the way he used to and even how he sometimes refuses Minhyuk’s hugs and little pecks on the cheek. 

“I promise I will fix it, hyung.” 

And so he did. 

When they came back to the dorm, he followed Jooheon to his studio as usual. When he closed the door and sat on the chair next to his best friend, he exhaled carefully. 

“Hyung?” asked quietly Changkyun. 

“Yea?” 

“I just…I wanted to apologize for how I was acting those past few months. I thought I could do it without you or anyone else noticing but I guess I wasn’t as subtle as I thought. And I just want to say that none of it is your fault. You don’t have to blame yourself for anything. It’s all on me. I was being selfish and didn’t think of anybody but myself and my feelings and I’m truly sorry for that. I promise I won’t do anything like this ever again and I will understand if you won’t forgive me, because I deserve it.” 

He would be apologizing more if it wasn’t for the tears that started running down his face and small sobs. Before he could brush them away, there were new ones so he gave up and let them fall. It didn’t matter anyway; Jooheon was still disgusted by him and angry. 

“Changkyun, please stop crying,” whispered Jooheon. “I’m not mad at you.” 

Changkyun looked up at his best friend. 

“Y-you are not?”

“No. I could never be mad at you. Ever. Remember that.” 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After everything he had done to Joohen, after how much he hurt him, his hyung was still not angry at him. This just made him cry even more. 

Suddenly he isn’t sitting on a chair anymore but in his hyung’s lap. He hugs him tightly and nuzzles his way into the dip between Jooheon’s neck and shoulder. For the first time in months, he feels like home. Jooheon feels like home and Changkyun has to hold himself so he wouldn’t cry even more.

“Kyunnie, I love you so much, please stop crying baby. Everything is going to be okay now. Hyung is here.” 

“I love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so excuse my bad english its not my first language and also its after midnight and i didnt read it through so like have mercy on me :)))) i hope you liked it tho =)))) deff leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!!!!


End file.
